


The Long Wait

by my_dear_holmes



Series: My Merlin one-shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adopting a daughter, Adoption, Comforting Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just kind of cute, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_holmes/pseuds/my_dear_holmes
Summary: Merlin can't stand the wait. He wished he could cast a spell to speed through the time left, or cut through the anxiety. He just wants to know what she will say.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: My Merlin one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096334
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	The Long Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic about adopting a daughter. Merlin is nervous and so is Arthur. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know anything about the adoption process so places excuse any mistakes

Merlin tapped his foot against the leg of the chair. His leg bounced up and down so quickly it was practically a blur. Arthur gave him a look and he stopped, but he soon started tapping his fingers against the arm of the chair instead. Arthur reached out and laced their fingers together.

Merlin looked over to his husband, grateful for the comfort. He had never been this nervous. Not when he had revealed his magic to Arthur, not on his wedding day, never. Arthur seemed strangely calm, but that was probably due to the fact he was better at hiding his emotions than Merlin. Always had been. He was probably just as much of a nervous wreck, but inside.

The sorcerer had already flicked through all the magazines on the small table and had gazed at every detail of the boring mural on the far wall. Without his comforting movements, Merlin looked to the clock on the plain, white wall and watched it slowly tick its way to ten o’clock. Each second seemed to take a minute, every minute an hour. He dearly wished there was a spell to make time move faster.

After what seemed like at least three days, the event that had both been waiting for occurred. The door on the right opened. There stood a short, plump woman with wild grey hair. “Mr and Mr Pendragon?” she said,her voice high pitched and rather annoying. Both the men stood up and, in his haste, Merlin almost over balanced and fell to the floor. Only Arthur's support stopped him from doing so. Madeline can’t wait to see you again.”

The room they walked into was colourful and bright, with various scribbled drawings covering one wall. It was a huge contrast to the four walls of the waiting room, which were so dull they made Merlin's head hurt. On one side of the room were toys stacked up in piles and shelves with thin, cardboard books. Closer to the door was a child sized set of blue chairs with a red plastic table. Sitting at one of the scaled down seats - drawing what appeared to be three wobbly stick figures - was a young girl with pale skin and long brown hair down to her middle back.

Upon seeing the town men enter, the girl dropped her crayon and ran over to hug them. “Merlin! Arthur!”she said, trying (and failing) to hug them both at the same time. Merlin bent down to hug her back before Arthur picked her up and spun her around. He placed her gently back on the ground, the little girl in fits of giggles.

“Hey Maddie,” Merlin greeted.

“What are we doing today?” Maddie said, looking up excitedly.

“Well,” Merlin said,crouching down. “Today we were going to do something a little bit different. Has anyone ever spoken to you about moving out of Matt and Clara’s House?” She nodded, and Merlin continued. “How do you feel about that?”

“I like Matt and Clara, but I don’t think I want to stay there forever. They wont let me paint my room and they don’t let me buy and toy. They say I have to play with the ones they have in case I ever have to go anywhere. They say they’re not my forever parents, just my for now parents.”

“Well, since you can’t live with them forever, would you, um, would you like to - maybe , if you want-” Merlin was so nervous. He had rehearsed these words so many times in the last few days, yet he was still stumbling over them.

“I think what Merlin was trying to say,'' Arthur said, interrupting Merlin’s babbling, crouching at his husband's side, “Is how would you feel about coming to live with us? Maybe, if you like it, we could be your forever parents.”

There was a silence while Madeline processed these words. “Forever?” she eventually said in almost a whisper.

“Forever.”

Maddie flung herself at the pair, again trying to hug them both. “I’m guessing that’s a yes?” Merlin said through a laugh.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” she squealed. “Can I have my own room decorated how I want it? With animals and dinosaurs and unicorns?”

“You can decorate your own room however you want,” Arthur replied, his smile shining through his voice. “Would you like to come and see your room? See our house?” The little girl nodded.

“Come on then, Princess,” said Merlin. “Why don't you grab your stuff and we can get going.” Maddie skipped over to the table and grabbed a small rucksack with a blue toy rabbit sticking out of the top.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening, Arthur. We’re actually getting a daughter.” Arthur stayed silent but placed a comforting hand on Merlin’s back. His actions spoke loudly though. I can’t believe it either. 

Madeline skipped back towards them holding her bag. “OK, I’m ready now.”

“Good girl, Said Arthur, Now let's go.” He took one of the girls hands while Merlin took the other. The three of them began the walk through the blank grey rooms and half familiar corridors back to Arthur's car, the very image of a family


End file.
